We propose to remove all existing cement-asbestos ceiling in three separate animal areas, and to replace it with moisture resistant gypsum board ceiling, to seal all seams and to cover with an epoxy paint, and to install moisture-proof light fixtures. The above renovations will allow this facility to comply with animal care and use standards, occupational health and safety regulations and to reaffirm a commitment to excellence in laboratory animal care. These proposed renovations would bring these areas up to the standards in other facility areas as well as allow for better sanitation practices, adequate vermin and pest control and improve personnel working conditions.